Calm Before The Storm
by prettylittlespoby13
Summary: This takes place right after the season 6 finale and goes into 7x01. Spencer finds out about Caleb cheating and confronts him. You'll never guess who she leans on for comfort. This is what should happen in season 7, but probably won't. (This is a Spoby one-shot.) (Warning inside)
**Hey so, I've been wanting to write a one-shot about what happens right after 6x20. Basically, this will take place during 701. Yes, this will be wishful thinking. I did use some things from the new promo, so if you have not seen the promo yet, go watch it. It's on YouTube or the Pretty Little Liars instagram page.**

 **WARNING: This one-shot will be anti-Caleb, so if you like Caleb and easily get offended, don't read this. I'm writing this for a friend. Here you go Sara.**

The pale moonlight lit streamed in through the peaks of the treetops. The six figures stood speechless outside of the motel room. How could this plan go wrong? They planned it out. For once, they thought they were one step ahead of -A. Once again, -A snuck up right behind them and out smarted them. Aria and Emily shared a look after getting a text rubbing it in that they have tricked the liars. Now, because of their mistakes, -A has Hanna. At this point, they don't know if Hanna is dead or alive. The girls are holding on to her being alive. If they knew anything about -A it's that they like to play with their pray for awhile before getting rid of it for good.

Caleb started pacing back and forth across the dirt floor. He raised his hands up to his greasy hair and tugged on it nervously. Emily repeated her early question asking Toby if they should call the police.

"No!" Caleb shouted. Everybody looked at him.

Toby ignored Caleb and nodded, "if we want to find Hanna fast, we should call the police. I can get us all to the station and we can tell them what's going on."

They all started to make a move when Caleb stopped them.

"Hold on a second. We can't tell the police. That's not a good idea."

Emily gave him a look, "why not? Hanna is in danger and we're not going to find her just by standing here making worried faces."

"We should listen to Caleb on this," Mona said. "The police won't help us. Besides, we were warned not to get the popo involved."

"I never thought Mona Vanderwaal would agree with me," Caleb muttered.

Mona smired, "I told you we're getting along."

"Wait a minute," Spencer jumped in. "Toby is a cop. Shouldn't we be worried about what -A could do to him?"

Caleb rolled his eyes, "Toby's a big boy, Spencer. He can take care of himself. I'm more worried about what -A will do to Hanna."

"We don't know what this -A would do to Hanna if we don't get the police involved," Toby said. "Who knows what this person is capable of this time around? This isn't like with Mona who would send threatening texts."

"Yeah, you would know all about Mona's works, wouldn't you?" Caleb sneered.

"Caleb," Spencer snapped.

"Would you guys stop," Mona intervened.

"We don't have time to argue," Aria added. "Not with our friends life on the line. We all need to pull ourselves together and think a well thought out plan through."

"A well thought out plan would be to talk to the police like Toby suggested," Emily said.

"We can't do this on our own," Toby said. "We're going to need help and I imagine Hanna's mom will want to know that her daughter is missing."

"He's right," Spencer said. "We don't know enough about this -A to take this into our own hands."

"Of course you would agree with him," Caleb said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh quite acting like a child," she snapped.

"Alright," Caleb finally agreed. "We'll go talk to the police. Aria, and Ezra you can ride with me. Mona you brought your own car. Emily you can go with Toby. And Spencer, since you agree with whatever Toby says, you minuswell ride with him too."

Spencer crossed her arms and shook her head at him. Why is he acting like such a jerk? First, he pushes her and yells at her because Mona showed up. Mona followed them. She had no idea Mona would follow them. Now, Caleb is giving her the cold shoulder for wanting to tell the police. It's not a bad idea. They've spent way too much time trying to do things on their own and not get the police involved. That would get them nowhere. This time around, they don't have to make that mistake. Caleb walked away with the other's and Spencer stood back for a moment. A shiver went down her spin when she felt a warm hand touch her shoulder. She knew that it was Toby based off the texture of the rough hands. She looked at him and he gave her a small smile of encouragement. She smiled back and they walked to her car together.

It was after midnight when they got back to town. Spencer parked her car on the side of the road and the three of them got out of the car. They found the other's waiting for them outside the station in the parking lot.

"You guys ready?" Toby asked them.

Just when they were about to walk up the steps, all of their phones beeped. The girls shared a look before checking the message. _Ding, dang, dong. Watch her dangle. -A_

Aria's brow curved, "what the hell does that mean?"

Just after getting that sentence out, they heard the church bells echo. They all spun around and looked up at the bell tower." _Of course,"_ Spencer thought.

"The bell tower!" Mona shouted. "That's where Charlotte was killed."

"Let's go," Emily said then took off running towards the church.

"Emily, wait," Spencer said.

The other's ran after Emily and followed her in the church. They all scurried towards the door to the bell tower. Caleb opened the door and lead them all through the door. As soon as they looked up, the girls all screamed. Toby and Ezra looked up in shock. Caleb didn't even make a sound. He just stood there with his mouth hanging open. Up above them, swinging from the bell tower is a lifeless body that looks like Hanna.

"Hanna!" The girls cried.

Hot tears poured out of Emily and Aria's eyes. Spencer cupped a hand over her mouth and let out a gut wrenching sob. When Toby heard Spencer's sob, he felt a wave anger when Caleb made no effort to comfort her. Toby put his arm around Spencer and she instinctively shielded her eyes against his chest.

"Oh my god," Mona muttered.

"Caleb this is all your fault," Spencer screamed.

He turned around, "how is this my fault!?"

"You were supposed to watch her! Why did you leave her alone!?"

"We had to check the fence," Ezra said.

"What the…" Spencer fused. "How many damn people does it take to check out a damn fence!?"

"If you guys are all done pinning this on each other," Mona said. "We should get out of here before someone sees us."

They left the church all in tears. Toby suggested going to the police again and this time, nobody argued. Like before, they were stopped by their phones beeping. _Now that I got your blood pumping, that should give you energy to play my game. A game called find the doll. You've got 24 hours. Begin. -A_

"Are they talking about Alison?" Aria asked.

"Alison's in the hospital," Emily said.

"What?" Spencer questioned.

"Yeah, she checked herself in just tonight," Emily clarified.

"What? Why would she do that?"

"She started seeing weird visions. She said she saw her mother and Wilden."

"Wilden," Spencer's eyes went wide. "But Wilden's dead."

"I know, but Alison believes she saw them."

"And she saw her mom too," Aria said.

Spencer thought for a minute, "-A is playing with her mind. It wasn't Ms. Dilaurentis that Alison saw. It was Mary Drake."

"Who's Mary?" Emily asked.

"Mary Drake was the name on a document Spencer and I found down in Sara's secret room," Toby said. "Mary is Charlotte's birth mother and Jessica Dilaurentis's sister. That would make Mary Alison's aunt and Charlotte her cousin."

"Oh my god," Emily said. "She has to hear about this."

"I agree," Aria said.

"Guys, I don't think -A is giving us 24 hours to tell Alison what's going on," Mona said. "I think we were just given 24 hours to find Hanna."

"What?' Emily questioned. "Hanna's dead. We just saw her body hanging from the bell tower."

"That wasn't Hanna. That was just a decoy body. Kind of what I did to make Spencer think Toby was dead."

A cold rush came through Spencer. She crossed her arms over her shoulders trying to hide her goosebumps.

"If that wasn't Hanna that means she's still out there," Caleb said. "We need to hurry to find her before I lose her for good.

 **Line break**

The six of them worked together to find Hanna. They almost didn't make it in time. When they found her, she barely had any clothes on and she was shaking. Mona and Caleb found her in this wooden house. They rushed her to the hospital for treatment and had to stay overnight. She'll be okay, but not emotionally.

A week had passed since they found Hanna. Caleb asked Hanna if they could talk about what happened between them before she went missing. They met up, talked, and ended up kissing again. Hanna broke her engagement with Jordan after she got out of the hospital. Caleb hasn't said anything to Spencer yet. He still lives in her barn, but doesn't have the guts to tell her that he's been seeing Hanna more.

One day, while Spencer was sitting in her loft looking up information about Mary Drake and this Dr. Rollins, her phone beeped. There was a message with a photo attached. Spencer slid her thumb across the screen to open it. The first thing that popped up was a photo of Caleb and Hanna kissing, and the message said _You really can't trust anyone these days. -A_

Spencer gasped in surprised. Her first thought was that -A photoshopped it to make it looked real but she noticed some things. In this photo, they're both in a place that's hidden from everybody else. Caleb's wearing the same shirt he wore when he left last night. Spencer has been noticing his strange behavior ever since they found Hanna. He's been acting pretty snappy towards Spencer lately. He tends to yell at her for little things. He makes lame excuses why he can't come over. She's always wondered why and she'd be lying if she said she hadn't thought that something was going on between Hanna and Caleb. She did think about it, but didn't want to believe it. If she was being honest, she thought it was her mind trying to mess with her. Her mind would play tricks on her all the time when she was younger.

Although, she didn't have doubts when she was with Toby. The whole time Spencer was with Toby, she new that she could trust him. She new she could rely on him for anything. She never had to second guess his loyalty to her. Well, when he was on the A-team, she lost faith, but a small part of her believed he was good.

Enraged, Spencer threw her phone in her bad, grabbed her jacket and left the barn. She was way too upset to even consider getting behind the well, so she walked. More like angry sprinted around town out for blood. She got to the entrance of the Radley Hotel and saw Emily walking out. Maybe she knows where Caleb is.

"Em," Spencer walked up to her.

"Spencer, I was just going to check on Ali. Do you want to come with me?"

"Maybe some other time. Right now, I need to know where I can find Caleb."

"He's inside trying to figure out how Mary got in the room and grabbed Hanna that night."

"I see," Spencer glared up at the hotel. "Thank you, Emily. Wish Alison the best for me."

Spencer tore through the lobby of the hotel trying to find Caleb. She finally found him sitting in the dining area with his laptop. Every once and awhile, he would check his watch as if he were waiting for somebody to show up. He was probably waiting for Hanna. That little rat. Caleb should change his name to Trash bag Rivers because that's what he is. Spencer held herself up strong as she walked into the dining room area. Caleb saw her coming when she was a few feet away. He took out his earbuds and stood up ready to great here. Before he could get a word out, he felt the throbbing sensation of Spencer's hand slapping him hard across the face. Caleb held his cheek and looked at her confused.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out about you and Hanna?" She hissed.

"I…"

"How stupid do you think I am? You had to have known that I would find out."

"Spencer listen…"

"No, you listen to me, rat!" She yelled. Spencer didn't care that everyone is now staring at them. If she was being honest, that's what she wanted. She wants everybody to hear that Caleb is a no good, rotting, piece of crap.

"You've been sneaking around, lying to me, and treating me like I'm some idiot who wouldn't figure out that you've been cheating on me. You've been cheating on me with my best friend. What does Hanna think about all of this? Does she think that you broke up with me before starting things back up with her? The worst part is, you accused me of doing something with Toby. Then, you run off to make out with Hanna behind me back!"

"It only happened a few times."

"A few? How many is a few?"

"That night of your mom's election was the first. Hanna told me that the night I left for Europe, she tried to get back to me. She wanted to make things work, but it was too late. That night in the motel room, she told me that she never stopped loving me and then, I kissed her."

He was once again gifted with another slap from Spencer. His cheek was still burning from the last slap she delivered.

"You mean after I told you that I loved you and you laughed at me. That same day, you thought Toby and I would hook up. Then, you ran off to make out with Hanna!"

"I didn't plan for it to happen!" He shouted.

"I don't care how it happened or if you planned it! The thing is it happened and you didn't tell me. You've been lying and sneaking around with Hanna. My guess is that Hanna doesn't know that you've been doing the same. You're an ass, Caleb. You're an ass and I never want to see your fuck boy face around me again. I'll give you an hour to get your shit out of the barn. If it's not gone by then, anything left behind will become nothing but a pile of ashes."

Spencer left the hotel without saying or waiting to hear another word. Since she didn't have her car with her, she walked around town hoping to clear her head. Half way through her walk, Spencer began to realize that she wasn't that upset about the break up. Yes, it hurt that she got cheated on, but she felt a sense of relief being free from him.

For the past hour and a half, Spencer has been sitting outside the brew staring at her empty cup. She didn't want to go back to the barn with the fear of running into Caleb. Her mother is at a meeting to discus her responsibilities as a state senator. It occurred to her for the first time that she will be alone tonight. She'll be alone in the barn while Mary and Dr. Rollins are free to roam around. What if she get kidnapped in the middle of the night?

"Spencer?"

Spencer looked up at the tall figure standing above her. A cool breeze tousled through his hair and out of his face. It made it easier to see his blue eyes glistening in the setting sun.

"Toby," she sat back in her chair. "Um, what are you doing here?"

He gestured to the chair across from her and she nodded. Toby pulled the chair out and took a seat. Spencer looked at him waiting for an answer to her earlier question. Somehow she'd figure he would find her. They've hung out twice since they found Hanna and he was able to notice her strange mood. She's shared her concerns about what's been going on with Caleb before and he would try to assure her that everything was fine. He never really knew for sure, but he just wanted to be a good friend to Spencer.

"Emily called me and said they've been trying to get a hold of you. They thought maybe you'd be more willing to talk to me, so I've been walking around town trying to find you. I even tried calling you a few times."

"Sorry, I uh, I turned my phone off. I didn't mean to worry anybody."

"Why did you turn your phone off? Normally you always keep it on."

"Yeah, but I tend to turn my phone off for awhile when I'm avoiding somebody."

"Who are you trying to avoid?"

"Caleb," she said. "He and Hanna have been sneaking around since she got out of the hospital. They kissed the night Hanna got abducted and Caleb didn't think to clue me in on that little detail."

Toby shook his head in disappointment. He felt angry that Caleb would do something like this. He always thought he was the loyal type. The type to never betray a woman the way he's betrayed Spencer.

"Spencer, I'm sorry to hear that."

She just shrugged, "whatever. It is what it is."

"You didn't deserve that though. The least he could do was tell you the truth instead of going behind your back and lying."

"This is Rosewood, Toby people lie all the time."

"Yeah, but that doesn't make it okay. Not when it hurts somebody. Not when it hurts you."

"You don't have to worry about me, okay. I'll be fine. The only problem is I'll be alone in the barn tonight with this crazy bitch running around."

"Spencer this may sound like a crazy proposal, but I could stay with you tonight. I could sleep on the couch if you want me to."

"Toby that's sweet, but you don't have to do that."

"I know I don't, but I don't want anything happening to you. All Mary needed was to have Hanna be alone for ten minutes in order to get in and take Hanna. I don't want to think about what could happen if you were left alone in the barn overnight. I want to make sure you stay safe."

She rolled her eyes playfully and said, "you're so over protective sometimes."

"Hey," he put a hand on her shoulder. "Is it really that bad of me to want to make sure my friend's alright and safe?"

"No," she smiled. "It's not."

"We can swing by my place and I'll pick up a change of clothes there."

"Okay."

Spencer pulled some cash out of her pocket and left a tip on the table for the waitress. She got up and followed Toby to his big black truck. The cabin is a lot more spaces then the old tan truck she bought him when they were just two crazy teens in high school. But she still missed that truck. They had a lot of memories built in that thing. Some good and some not so good. That truck was a key part of their relationship.

It took them an hour to get to Toby's trailer on the outskirts of Rosewood. When they got there, the sun was almost set behind the trees. Right now, the sky is a purple, dark blue, and light orange color. They stepped out of the truck and walked up to the trailer. Toby unlocked the door then held it open for Spencer to enter first. His place is small and he barely has any room to move around. The kitchen and seating area are all one room. His bed is in the far end of the trailer and only has an old, stiff wooden curtain to separate the two areas. He does have a cabinet in the back room area where he keeps all of his clothes.

"This is your place, huh."

Spencer said while looking around the small area. Toby grabbed his duffel bag from underneath his bed. He then went over to his cabinet and started filling it with clothes. She watched him with her arms crossed.

"Woah, that seems like more than enough clothes for one night."

He sighed, "I don't know how long I'll end up staying with you so, I want to be prepared."

"Where's the bathroom?" She asked.

"Oh, I use the tree right out here," he said. She gave him a look and he laughed.

"I'm just kidding," he pointed at the door she was leaning against. "The bathrooms right there. There's a shower in there too in case you're wonder about my hygiene."

Spencer rolled her eyes and got back to scanning his place. She searched the trailer for any of Yvonne's stuff. It surprised her to not find any girl stuff lying around. There wasn't a hairbrush, a jacket, a hair tie, or one of her bras lying around. The whole trailer was stripped away of her stuff. It made her wonder if she's ever been here or if she left. As she was looking around, her eyes landed on something yellow. She walked over to his pile of dirty clothes and picked up a small yellow bag that was in the shape of a banana. She knew what this was. Spencer gasped in surprised.

"Ready?" Toby walked out of the room and had his duffle bag hanging over his shoulder. "Spencer, what's wrong?"

"Hey," she turned around and held up the yellow bag. Toby's eyes went wide and his cheeks went red with embarrassment.

"Spencer…"

"Bananagrams?" She questioned. "This is unbelievable."

"It's not what it looks like," he said.

"Oh, really?" She held up the bag. "It looks like you've been cheating on scrabble with bananagrams. I cannot believe this."

"No, I only played it one time, I swear. It was a one time thing."

She shook her head and tossed the bag on the pile of clothes, "I don't know what hurts more. Caleb cheating on me or finding out that you've been cheating on scrabble."

"Spencer…"

"No, no," she said. "It's okay. I get it. You're tired of the same old thing so you pick something new. Let's just go, please."

After making sure the trailer was locked, they got in his truck and made their way back to the Hastings barn. While they were driving through town, they made a stop at the Apple Rose Grille to pick up some take out, They're both pretty hung and are going to want something to eat. They walked inside and the first thing they saw was Caleb and Hanna sitting at a table. Toby noticed how Spencer tried to hide herself behind his body. It was too late though. Caleb had spotted them. Soon, Hanna turned around and her smile faded. The room suddenly felt quite and cold. Toby lead the way over to the counter and Spencer followed closely behind him. They put in their food order and waited patiently. Caleb and Hanna stood up getting ready to head out.

"Of course, she'd go running back to him," Caleb muttered.

That ignited a fire inside of Toby. He walked over to Caleb, grabbed a hold of him by the collar of his jacket and socked him right in the mouth. Caleb flew backwards and crashed down into a table, causing it to knock over. Glass and silverware flew all over the floor. Caleb lied sprawled out on the floor and held his jaw. His mouth taste like metal as blood started dripping out from his mouth.

"Oh my god, Toby! Are you insane?" Hanna rushed over to him.

Toby tried to hide the fact that his fist was now throbbing after giving Caleb a well earned punch. Instead, he shook it off.

"Yeah, I'm insane for not punching him harder," he said.

Spencer came back over with their carry out bag. She put a hand on Toby's chest to stop him from hitting Caleb again.

"Toby, it's okay," Spencer whispered. "He's not even worth a bruised knuckle."

"Yeah, you're right."

Toby put a comforting hand on Spencer's back and led her towards the door. The last thing they heard before walking out was Hanna asking Caleb if he's okay. They made it back to Toby's car and continued their drive to the Hastings barn. As expected neither of her parents were home in the house. It was right for Spencer to have Toby stay with her. She wouldn't feel safe on her own and she probably wouldn't feel safe with anybody else. Sure she could've crashed at Aria's or even Emily's, but they wouldn't be able to stop Mary or Dr. Rollins from stealing her in the middle of the night. Yet, some how she felt like Toby can. He's always been able to make her feel safe.

"Would you mind getting two plates and beers from the fridge?" Spencer asked him once they stepped inside.

"Sure."

While he was getting plates, napkins, and other eating utensils, Spencer sat on the couch to see what's inside the bag. She wasn't sure if Toby remembered what she liked. That was until she smelled the scent of cheese fries and a turkey wrap. She breathed it in and smiled _he remembered._ Of course, Toby got himself a grilled cheese with curly fries. He always did eat like an eleven-year-old boy. Toby sat on the seat cushion and opened up a beer then handed it to her. He grabbed the other beer and opened it for himself.

"You got cheese fries," she said.

He smiled, "well, after that one incident I've learned to not forget the cheese fries."

She laughed and tilted her head to the side, "alright fair enough. Do you want to see what's on t.v?"

"Sure."

They reached for the remote at the same time and touched hands. Toby looked at her and cleared his throat before sitting back. She picked up the remote, turned on the t.v. and started flipping through the channels for something to watch. She stopped when she landed on the news channel. Right now, they're broadcasting about a body they found buried deep in the woods. Spencer's hands went numb and her forehead started sweating. According to the newscast, the police have no I.D the body and have no suspects listed. Spencer knew better.

"Oh my god," Toby said. "Is that?"

"Yes," she finished for him.

Spencer turned off the t.v. and started freaking out, "oh my god. They found the body. They found the body and they're going to trace it back to us."

"Spencer, Spence," Toby put both of his hands on her shoulders. "You heard them, they don't have any suspects."

"Yeah, Toby but they will. They know our history with her. They will find out what we did."

"What _she_ did, Spencer. Not what you did. You girls didn't do anything wrong. You were under orders and didn't have a choice."

"It doesn't matter!" She shouted. "It was a well thought out plan, but when it ends like this, it's called murder."

"Spencer listen to me," he brushed her hair back and held her cheek. "It's going to be okay. I'll take care of it."

Her heart melted, "Toby no, don't. I don't want you to be blamed for this. You had nothing to do with it."

"Yeah, neither did you. Mary just ordered you girls to get rid of the body after her dirty work." He wrapped his arm around her in hopes to comfort her. "It will be okay." He kissed her on the forehead.

"I promise."

Because Toby said it, Spencer actually believed things would be okay. If anyone else said those words to her, she wouldn't have listened.

 **-line break-**

A couple hours passed and neither one of them bothered to turn on the t.v. Instead, they sat around in silence doing their own thing. Spencer was reading Shakespeare and Toby was reading To Kill a Mockingbird. He can't count how many times he's read this book, but it's been a lot. Half way through one chapter, he noticed Spencer's expression change. She closed the book she was reading and set it on the coffee table. Toby slowly closed his book and set it beside him on the couch.

"Are you okay?"

She shook her head and forced a smile, "I was just thinking how much I miss that "to die for" kind of love story."

"Ah, you were reading Romeo and Juliet again," he said.

She nodded and stared off into the fire place, "it just made me realize that, I may never have that again." She then looked at him.

"I'm never going to have that "I would die for us" kind of love again. It just doesn't seem to be in the cards for me. I had it once with you," she half smiled and it soon faded. "But maybe I won't ever feel that way again."

"Spencer," he got up and moved so he sat closer to her. "You are an incredible woman. You're intelligent, beautiful, fun to be around, and the kindest person I've ever met. You are going to find someone who will see that in you. You are going to find someone who will love you like that and you'll have that special "to die for" kind of love."

"Toby, can I ask you something?" He nodded. "What did you ever see in me? I mean, I wasn't always a nice person or fun to be around. Actually most men were afraid of me. I don't understand what you saw in me."

"All the things that I just said. And, when you came to me, I saw something in you. I didn't see the scary girl everybody in town saw. I didn't see that cocky, self absorbed girl that everybody would make you out to be. I looked at you and I saw myself. I saw a scared, guarded, but still strong person in you. You weren't just looking for answers. You were looking for a way out. Just like I was. You helped me see the stronger side of me. You helped me realize that I don't have to be afraid of who I am. You helped make me the man I am today because you inspired me to want to turn my life around and make it better."

Toby reached for her hand, "don't let one jerk in your life make you question who you are. Don't let him make you question why somebody would love you. Don't let him change you because you," he smiled at her. "You're already the best Spencer Hastings that Spencer Hastings could be."

She smiled and squeezed his hand, "why are you the sweetest guy ever?"

He shrugged and kept the smile on his face, "i'm just speaking the truth."

Her smile faded when she thought of something else, "Toby, where's Yvonne? I would think after ditching her mother's party, you would spend the rest of your life trying to make it up to her."

Toby looked down at the floor, "I came home the night we took Hanna to the hospital. I got back thinking we could try to work things out, but when I came home, all of her stuff was gone. She took everything of hers and left a note saying that she was done feeling like a second choice."

Spencer sighed, "so she left because of me. Of course, leave it to me to ruin every good thing in your life."

"Spencer it wasn't your fault. She was right anyway. Things wouldn't have worked out between us anyway."

"I'm so sorry, Toby."

He gave her a look, "how many times have I told you that you never have to be sorry?"

"Too many."

"I'm sorry that Caleb hurt you. I feel partly responsible," he admitted.

"Toby, come on," she touched his sleeve. "You are the last person who should be apologizing because of that. I mean, I dated your best friend."

"You're allowed to date whoever you want, Spencer. I just hate that he ended up hurting you. I really thought I knew him to not do that, but I was wrong. I should've protected you from guys like him."

She huffed a laugh, "no one can protect a woman from being hurt by a guy. It only makes a woman hesitant to ever open up to anybody again."

Toby scooted closer to her, "Spencer, do you remember that time you broke up with me so Mona wouldn't hurt me? You thought it was to protect me and the reason you gave me to break up was that you had feelings for someone else."

She rolled her eyes, "you just had to bring that up."

He half smiled, "stay with me now, I'm getting to the point. Even though I knew the truth, I remember what you said to me the night before that Masquerade Ball. You told me that I don't have to be the guy who wouldn't let anybody in. It made me realize that you cared enough to make sure I wouldn't go back to the guarded boy I was before. Well, Spencer, I'm telling you the same thing now. You don't have to be that girl who won't let anybody in."

His words lit a fire in her heart. No guy has ever taken the time to say these kinds of things to her. Spencer searched his blue eyes and all she saw was comfort and adoration. He always did have a way of blowing her mind with his words. Spencer reached a hand out and rested it on his face. Toby titled himself forward and closed his eyes at the feeling of her thumb rubbing against his cheek bone. When he opened his eyes, he saw her brown eyes glisten to the brim with tears. He wanted to reach out and wipe them away. One thing Toby hates more than anything in this world is to see Spencer cry.

He reopened his eyes after blinking and began to see that Spencer was leaning in. As if his mind was on autopilot, he closed his eyes and felt her warm lips melt against his. His right hand ran up the back of her head and got lost in her brown waves. He opened up his mouth to her and her tongue explored the inside of his mouth. He copied her actions and kissed her back. It was like all the passion they've used for every other kiss they shared in the past was being poured into this one. Lungs burning for air, the two separated. Their foreheads pressed together and they breathed the other in.

"I um," he cleared his throat and tried to breathe. "I was not expecting that."

She laughed, "me neither."

All it took was one more look in Toby's eyes. Spencer smiled and he mirrored her smile. He combed her hair back once more and went in for another kiss. Spencer happily accepted and kissed him much harder than the first time.

 **The end. Hope you enjoyed this little one-shot and like I said, this is wishful thinking. It's probably not going to happen like this on the show, but it's what should happen. In reality, if Caleb cheated, Spencer would find out and break up with him on the spot. Since the writers are going to write her OC for now own, that's not how it will go. I really hope Spencer gives Caleb a well earned slap. And I don't care what Haleb fans say, cheating was wrong. I hate the writers for even putting Spencer with him in the first place, but cheating is not a good way to bring Haleb back.**

 **Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it and leave a little review if you're in the mood. Bye.**


End file.
